Pizza Girl
The episode starts as the doorbell rings and Nick, Kevin and Joe go down to answer it, claiming they all ordered pizza from Picarillo's. Their mom says that their pizza is terrible, only to have the brothers disagree, and their parents realize that the boys like the pizza delivery girl, Maria. Synopsis The doorbell rings at the Jonas house, and all three boys announce they ordered pizza from Picarillo's, a bad pizza place. The boys are taken by the pizza girl, as well as Tom. While the boys try and argue their choice with their parents, and announce they have already ordered more pizza. Stella comes by, and is shocked by the amount of pizza, and tells them they'll have to start wearing sweatpants. Tom tells them they have spent over $500 on pizza, and Frankie has made a fort out of the boxes, and are told they can't order anymore pizza. In their love of Maria, they write Pizza Girl. Kevin and Joe go to ask Maria out, but Nick reminds him of the Jonas Book of Law. They all agree to not go out with her. However, that night they all get dressed up in suits to go and ask her out. Kevin suggests they all ask her out. Kevin asks Stella for advice on impressing a girl, but when Nick asks her the same thing, she susses something is up, and calls an emergency Jonas meeting. Stella questions Joe on who she is, and tells them that they need to unlike her, and remind them of when they fought over an old teddy bear, Mr. Bumble. Kevin suggests they invite her over and see who she likes best, but Joe and Nick say no, until Nick suggests the same thing. They decide they need a code word ("The phone is ringing") to say when one of them is flirting too hard with her. When she gets there, Joe instantly starts flirting, and though Nick repeatedly gives him the code word, he ignores him. Kevin brings her cereal, on Stella's advice, and Nick takes her to the guitar to play her Pizza Girl. Joe gets mad, and the three fight. Maria says the attention is weird, and though the boys try to explain themselves, she leaves. Later on, Stella tells them they knew nothing about the girl, and that their fighting over nothing. She tells them they're a great band because they're not competitive, but it doesn't work as they have a race down the poles. They swear not to let a girl come between them again, as the doorbell rings, and Stella said it's silly how hard they fell for someone they hardly even knew, until the doorbell turns out to be an order from the Juice King-- delivered by a hot guy, for Stella. Notes *The song featured in this episode is Pizza Girl. *Kevin's ringtone is him saying 'Kevin likes Maria' *"How do you solve a problem like Maria?" is a quote from The Sound of Music. Cast Regulars *Kevin Jonas: Kevin Lucas *Joe Jonas: Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas: Nick Lucas *Chelsea Kane: Stella Malone *Nicole Anderson: Macy Misa *John Ducey: Tom Lucas Co-starring *Rebecca Creskoff: Sandy Lucas *Frankie Jonas: Frankie Lucas Guest starring *Scheana Marie: Maria International Airdates Category:Television episodes Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Jonas L.A. episodes